Shining Prism Pretty Cure
Shining Prism Pretty Cure is a fan series created by Aoki Garden. It follows the adventures of three teenage girls who become Precure to save the futures of the world. Plot The kingdom of Evergarden was always peaceful until one day an evil group of people known as Disbelief attacked the kingdom and forced the royal fairies to escape. They flee to Earth and need to find the three Precure to save their home... Main Characters Miki Miyako '- '''A young 14 year old girl. Miki is almost always happy and energetic but does have a serious side. Miki has always wanted to be a hero so she tries to help everyone, even if they don't need help. Many people find her annoying because of this and she doesn't have many friends. If a friend has a problem it becomes Miki's as well and she cares for others more than she cares for herself. Miki is good at drawing and loves fashion designing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Faith', the Precure of love and belief. She wields the power of flowers. Kohana Hiroko - '''A young 14 year old girl. Kohana is the kind and calm class president. She acts quite mature and older than she really is but when she is alone or with her close friends, she acts like her real age. Not many people have enough courage to approach her since she gives off a professional aura. Secretly, Kohana plays in a band as the lead vocalist and she doesn't want anyone to find out because she thinks it will make people see her differently. Her alter ego is '''Cure Hope, the Precure of kindness and belief. She wields the power of water and ice. Chika Azumi - '''A young 14 year old girl. Chika is a beautiful and intelligent girl, who is almost always alone. Chika is intelligent and excellent at sports and because of this people think that she is cocky and so they don't talk to her. Actually, Chika is a normal girl and just wants to have friends. She used to be a professional actor but quit after she failed to correctly act out a scene. After she meets the others, she starts to act again. Her alter ego is '''Cure Trust, the Precure of beauty and belief. She wields the power of stars. Mascots '''Haru - '''Haru is the cat fairy prince from Evergarden. He meets Miki when he lands on Earth with his siblings. Haru is cheerful but serious and loves to tease Miki. '''Aki - '''Aki is the bunny fairy princess from Evergarden. She meets Miki when she lands on Earth with her siblings. Aki is cheerful, easygoing but also very emotional. '''Fuyu - '''Fuyu is the bird fairy prince from Evergarden. He meets Miki when he lands on Earth with his siblings. Fuyu is kind and calm but has a serious side and he acts like the typical older brother. Supporting Characters Family Members: '''Mari Miyako - '''Miki's mother. She's a hardworking mother with a full time job and she often gives Miki advice. '''Ren Miyako - '''Miki's father. He owns a cafe and cooks for it. '''Minato Miyako - '''Miki's older brother. He is currently a college student and loves to tease Miki. He gets along well with Haru. '''Rin and Ran Miyako - '''Miki's younger twin sisters. They are nearly always smiling and love copying Miki. '''Ayame Hiroko - '''Kohana's mother. She works abroad with her husband. '''Yuki Hiroko - '''Kohana's father. He works abroad with his wife. '''Chie Azumi - '''Chika's older sister. She is a hardworking model and loves embarrassing Emiko. Villains '''Queen Disbelief - '''The leader of Disbelief. '''Past - '''The lowest minion of Disbelief. '''Present - '''The second lowest minion of Disbelief. '''Future - '''The highest minion of Disbelief. '''Dark - '''The newest minion of Disbelief. Items '''Prism Heart - '''The Precure's transformation device. A heart shaped device that allows the Precure to transform and communicate. It opens up to reveal a screen and three diamond shaped buttons, as well as a hole, on the bottom. After the Belief Crystal is set into the hole, the cure says "Precure, Heart Shine!" to transform. '''Belief Crystal - '''They are small crystals that are born from the Cures hearts that allow them to transform. '''Prism Rods - '''The Cures' weapons that come in three different colours (one for each Cure). Category:Shining Prism Pretty Cure __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Fan Series